Back To The Past
by Amortentia Felicis
Summary: "Now, I believe you have to look a bit more presentable. What is your name?" The maid asked as they walked their way to the bedchambers. "Silena Beauregard, miss." Silena had to pretend to at least come from this time not a couple centuries later! She was in the past. But how? [Slight-crossover with PJO.] But mostly TVD-centric. Au-ish
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is my third story. This is actually a PJO/TVD crossover but since it only features only one character on the PJO-verse, it is basically TVD-centric. This is set somewhere in the 17th or 18th century. I tried to make it authentic as possible. If you believe I made any mistakes, please feel free to correct me on anything via review or PM. Reviews are always welcome (Even Flames). I do not own TVD, it belongs to their respective owners. I do not own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan. Enjoy! (::)**

* * *

She opened her eyes. She saw her surroundings, she woke up in a shabby hut. She was in the past. But how? She stood up to look around.

She saw a large house, then she saw a middle-aged maid, tending to a relatively large garden. She ran to the maid.

"Who are you?" The maid questioned.

"How soon can I begin working?" The girl shifted the topic. _No identities until she's safe._ If controlling people was a solution, she'd do it.

"You have to ask Lord Niklaus first." The maid replied while trimming the bushes here and there.

"Where can I find him?"

"I will take you there as soon as I'm finished." The maid continued trimming and after that she swept the leaves on the ground to a neat pile.

"I believe Peter will deal with that." She collected her tools and disappeared to put it in a shed by the garden.

"Now, I believe you have to look a bit more presentable. What is your name?" The maid asked as they walked their way to the bedchambers.

"Silena Beauregard, miss." Silena had to pretend to at least come from this time not a couple centuries later!

"I am Delilah Lavergne. I am your superior." The maid must have been promoted. Or at least that was what Silena understood.

"I think my daughter Margaux has something that will fit you." Delilah entered the bedchamber and began opening drawers and picking out dresses. She finally settled on a purple dress. Delilah also added in an apron and a white bonnet.

"Come, child, I will help you bathe." Delilah laid the clothes down on the bed and dragged Silena to a bathroom. There was a wooden tub, soaps but it wasn't as good as the bathrooms in the modern day. Silena stripped off her clothes and got into the tub.

"Where are you from?" Delilah asked.

"I'm from Orléans." Silena lied quickly. She couldn't exactly tell the woman she's from the future, could she?

"Oh dear, you'd love it here in Paris." Delilah handed Silena soap and got some shampoo for her hair. As Silena was scrubbing soap on her body, Delilah lathered shampoo on her hair.

"Thank you, Miss Delilah, I appreciate your help." Silena remarked as she finished her bath. Delilah handed her a towel and went outside, probably to fetch her clothes.

While the older woman left, Silena did a lot of thinking. The last thing she remembered from the future was that Charlie had pushed her away so she wouldn't get hit. Oh Charlie. Silena felt her eyes water at the thought of him. He didn't know of her betrayal. He didn't know what she did to protect him. But she knew that if he knew, he'd ask her to stop. She didn't want to feel helpless. Not the stupid label they put on her. They think she's a shallow, gold digging slut. She didn't want that.

"Dear, are you alright? You seem distracted." Too busy thinking; she hadn't noticed Delilah arriving with the clothes.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you again Miss Delilah." She smiled as the older woman and began dressing. She couldn't reach the laces so she had to ask Delilah again. After she was dressed, she thanked Delilah and they walked to the parlour where Lord Niklaus was located.

"Pardon, Lord Niklaus." Delilah bowed down. Silena mimicked the movement as to not be suspicious.

"Ah, Delilah, my good housemaid, what can I do for you?" He was currently busy painting a portrait.

"Lord Niklaus, this young lady wants to be of service, I was wondering if you need any new maids?" Niklaus faced the two women and replied.

"Yes, I do believe Rebekah needs another handmaiden. How soon can you begin, love?"

"I can begin right away, milord." Silena faced him and did a curtsy.

"Excellent. Your first task will be to serve my family dinner and Delilah will instruct you the rest. Is that clear?" He questioned.

"Crystal clear, milord. Thank you." Silena sighed. If she was going to be here for the rest of time, she'll have to make it worthwhile.

"You're dismissed." The young lord announced and picked up where he left off with his painting.

Dinner. Her first task. As a maid. Dear Gods, all she ever did was check if the rooms where clean, not do the job herself. _What if she messed up? Worse, what if she dropped the food on someone? What if she embarrassed herself?_

"Mother!" The voice of a young woman echoed.

"Ah, Margaux! Have you assisted Lady Rebekah with her fittings?" Delilah rushed over to wrap her arms around her child.

"Yes, mother. I'm very happy. She allowed me to have a fitting myself! I will have a new dress by the end of the month!" Margaux happily exclaimed.

"Goodness, child that is splendid news! But I also have my own. This is Silena, a new maid; she will also be Lady Rebekah's handmaiden." Delilah gestured to the other lady.

"Hello! I'm Margaux." Margaux smiled.

"I know, your mother lent me your dress. Thank you, by the way."

"That is no big deal. Until you are able to have your own fittings, I will lend you my clothes." Margaux hugged Silena. To which Silena was shocked at first but returned the kind gesture.

"Dusk has come. We should get inside and prepare the dinner table, girls." Delilah announced.

"Of course, mother. I'll take the basket to Peter." Margaux offered.

"You are too kind, child. Here take this and come after us, alright?" Delilah cooed.

"Mother! Do not coddle me!" Margaux cried in mock-protest. To which both Delilah and Silena laughed at.

* * *

The dreaded dinner finally came. By the time that Delilah instructed Silena to deliver the dessert to the table, she nearly fainted.

"Now, all of us will have separate duties to perform. Amelié makes sure the plates are in proper position. Anaïs makes sure the cutlery is arranged to perfection. Béatrice serves the soup, Clementiné serves the wine. Zénaïde serves the salad. Françoise serves the meat and lastly, Silena, our new addition will be the one serving dessert." Delilah instructed. They were at the bedchambers, maids shared a large room with multiple beds and a bathroom with several tubs. It's either to protect your modesty or make some money.

"Everyone, are the instructions clear? If you have any questions, please ask them now, I will not be entertaining them later." Nods and yeses were exchanged.

"Alright, meet me in the Waiting Room in fifteen minutes. Uniforms neat and orderly looking." Delilah clapped her hands together, and the more experienced maids scurried and went to their trunks and drawers. They all grabbed matching grey dresses, white aprons, white shoes, and white bonnets.

"Margaux, would you be a dear and assist Silena with her dress?"

"Of course, mother. Would you please lace my own dress?"

"Alright, I'll lace yours." Since Delilah had gotten used to wearing dresses, she learned to tie her own dress laces when she was fourteen. Her own daughter Margaux, whom she couldn't help but coddle is still getting used to doing it on her own. And sometimes she can't help but do it for her daughter.

"Thank you again, Margaux. I really appreciate what you and mother did for me." Silena hugged Margaux.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to the kitchens and on the way, I'll tell you all about the residents!" Margaux squealed and released herself from Silena's grip.

* * *

"There are three lords and one lady." Margaux began as they trudged to the kitchens. Delilah had left earlier, knowing full well that Margaux will accompany Silena.

"There's Lord Niklaus which I believe you've met." Silena did meet him; he was slightly intimidating, even when his stance was casual.

"Lord Elijah who's returning this evening."

"Lord Kol who is the youngest of the three men, accompanied Lord Elijah and we will be welcoming them."

"Lastly, there's Lady Rebekah. She's very kind to me and I think she'll be to you too." Margaux finished as they arrived to the kitchens. Many cooks were around yelling and making noise.

"Come here, Silena." Margaux beckoned Silena to the large cavernous entrance at the opposite end of the hallway of cooks. Both girls made it to the opposite end and passed through. The other maids already arrived, keeping to each other. Some others were making idle conversation.

The Waiting Room was large room, filled to the brim with cutlery, plates, bowls and other utensils for serving. In the middle was a large table, presumably where the maids and cooks ate. At the opposite end of the room was a small door. And the other end was the large cave-like opening, where the cooks made their magic.

"Girls! Our other two maids have successfully prepared the table, do not fail me!" Delilah declared.

Slowly, each of the maids were called for their cue. Each one of them carrying trays with precision. They came back slowly.

"Silena, it is fine to be nervous but do be aware that you're carrying a tray of food. You do not want to embarrass yourself." Delilah addressed the younger girl in a motherly manner.

"Ah, Margaux. Are the Choux à la Crèmes ready?"

"Yes, I've checked the kitchens."

"Well, Silena, now's your time." Delilah reminded as both the younger girls went to the kitchens to fetch the tray of the dessert. Silena gaped. This one is really tall; a slight misstep could mean she's fired.

"Calm down, chin up, don't tap dance." Margaux teased as they went back to the Waiting Room. Silena was slightly shaking now.

"Relax, that's what we all felt when we started. You'll get used to it." Margaux chided.

Silena kept the tray still and walked towards the small doorway. In front of her was a large table, filled with candles and food and people. She walked towards the middle and placed the Choux à la Crèmes there. She did a small curtsy. But before she could go back to the waiting room, someone called her.

Silena POV

"Silena, love, would you come back here for a moment?" Klaus questioned. I scurried to him, careful not to make a misstep.

"Rebekah, love, this is Silena. She will be your second handmaiden." I did a small curtsy.

"Thank you, Nik." Lady Rebekah smiled warmly at me.

"And none for me, Nik?" A man whom I guessed was Lord Kol mock-whined. _He's hot. Wait what? What about Charlie? Is this my fatal flaw?_

I faintly heard Lord Niklaus dismiss me. I walked back slowly to the Waiting Room.

"Oh, Silena, darling, my compliments to the cooks." Lord Kol smirked at me.

"Of course, milord. The cooks would be thrilled to hear about your comment." I replied and did yet another curtsy.

Once I reached back to the Waiting Room, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't been embarrassed, or fired just yet.

"By the looks of it, you've succeeded?" Delilah asked me as I sat on one of the available seats. The cooks were already eating, the maids waited for me. _At least I won't eat alone._

"Yes." I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**AN: I know, there's a lot of OCs but the Mikaelsons are rich and they prefer letting others do chores. Those OCs will only make very brief appearances. Usually, there'll only be Margaux and Delilah. Thank you for reading! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have not posted anything recently so here it goes. BTW, reviews are my way of knowing y'all are still interested in this fic! I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Several weeks later…

Silena was busy, remembering the measurements the dressmaker had mentioned. Since Rebekah's gown was so intricate, the dressmaker had to ask Silena to write it all down.

"Silena, would you like to have a new dress? You have been such a good handmaiden, you deserve a reward." Rebekah suddenly announced as the dressmaker finished taking all the measurements.

"I'd be flattered, Lady Rebekah, thank you." Silena bowed.

"Well, Dominique, take her measurements." Rebekah commanded.

"Stand up here, Silena." Dominique announced, gesturing to the small round stage thingy. Dominique began measuring. Since Silena's dress was to be made simple, she had no problem remembering all of the numbers.

"All done. Any other requests, Lady Rebekah?" Dominique questioned.

"No, that would be all, Dominique, you may leave. You too, Silena." Rebekah dismissed.

* * *

"Thank you, Margaux, darling. Make sure to cover that up and forget this ever happened." Kol compelled the young maid who scurried off to do what he said.

"Doesn't taste as good as I thought." He muttered as he walked away.

"KOL!" Rebekah yelled.

"What is it, Bekah?" Kol replied in irritation.

"What did I tell you about feeding from my handmaidens?" Rebekah snapped.

"I do remember, Bekah, but I don't care." He began walking away from Rebekah to which she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Let go of my arm, Rebekah." Kol hissed.

"Only if you will stop feeding from my handmaidens." Rebekah retorted.

"Alright, alright! I will stop, now let go of me!" Kol protested.

"Don't you ever dare of trying to break your word!" Rebekah still held him in a vice grip.

"Fine." Kol grabbed his arm and stalked away.

* * *

Silena was here for weeks now, what was she supposed to do? Cry to Aphrodite in hopes she'd clue her in on what the Hades happened?

"Silena? What's with that dreamy look on your face?" Margaux sat on the bed beside Silena.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not!" Silena retorted. How was she supposed to tell Margaux?

"By the way, I've heard from the other maids about the lords having several guests, I'm so excited!" Margaux squealed.

"Margaux, what is that?" Silena turned serious. On the side of Margaux' neck was a blood stained collar flap.

"Oh my gods!" Silena covered her mouth to mask the surprise.

"What?" Margaux looked dazed.

"You better clean that up, squeeze a towel on it, please." Silena still didn't recover from the shock.

She was unconsciously using charmspeak. Near vampires. Goddamn vampires. Or were they?

* * *

"Of course, Lord Kol." Margaux bowed, totally unaware of the earlier events.

"Thank you, darling." To which Margaux looked similar to a ripe tomato. She scurried off to do what Silena had ordered her to do.

Kol entered the bedchambers without bothering to knock, although it was very indecent behaviour, he was lord, who cared?

"Wha-what are you doing here, Lord Kol?" She stammered slightly.

He sped towards her to which she recoiled. He knew by the look that she knew. She regained control of her heartbeat and calmed it down. She was shaking.

"I just wanted a bite. Is that too much to ask?" He smirked.

"Yes, it is, if you're about to kill them in the process!" Silena protested. He was approaching her now, her heart picking up the pace and beating faster. Her breaths were now short gasps. She had a panicked look across her face.

"No need to be afraid, love, I just want a little taste. That's all." He cocked his head to the side. Dark veins began appearing beneath his eyes. Fangs slid over his gums. So her suspicions were correct. Vampires did exist.

"KOL!" Rebekah appeared, speeding over and grabbing Kol, throwing him across the wall. He stood up, dusting the imaginary dust and shrugged it off like he had just dropped a tissue or something. He looked threatening this time. His stance was not as casual as before; in fact he stood rigidly, clenching his fists.

"As much as I want to dagger you, Rebekah, I don't want to be like brother. I will let this pass. And you will let me feed on your handmaidens." He hissed low enough for Silena and Rebekah to hear. Rebekah looked taken aback.

"Fine, you can, but if you kill any of them I will dagger you myself." Rebekah threatened and left. Silena felt betrayed. But she had no right to be. Rebekah was the same, she was a vampire too.

"Lord Kol? What are you doing in here?" Delilah interrupted. Thank the gods for saving the day. Silena breathed out evenly. He seethed and left.

"What was that all about, dear?" Delilah questioned. Silena hated to do this but she had to. Delilah had been nothing but a mother to her but she had to.

"You will forget you ever saw this. You will go do your chores like usual." Her voice had a hypnotic tone to it.

"Dear? Oh where was I?" Delilah asked, her eyes, glassy and dazed.

"You were saying you were about to do other chores." Silena played along.

"Ah! Of course. I'll be tending to the garden now." Delilah walked out the bedchambers.

Kol couldn't believe it! There was a human, who was capable of compulsion! He had grabbed the old maid and looked at her right in the eyes, they were glassy and dazed. Like she was compelled.

"Lord Kol, I have to get to my chores." She had this monotonous voice. He had to tell someone. She might be a threat. She might have been sent by enemies. Or she must be the one the witches have been whispering about. Another abomination that had to be destroyed.

"Kol, what are you doing by the maids' chambers?" Elijah had passed by, and stopped to talk to him.

"Relax, brother, I was just looking around."

"I know you enough, Kol. I know when you're lying to me."

"Fine. We'll talk, but it will just be you and I, alright?"

"Alright." Elijah replied and followed Kol's lead.

"Ah, brothers." Klaus greeted with a smirk.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted back.

"We can't talk now, Elijah." Kol reasoned.

"Whatever it is about, I will still find out about it, whether you like it or not, Kol." Klaus looked casual, as if he was just talking about the weather.

"I will, too, Kol. If I may ask, what were you doing inside the maids' bedchambers?" Rebekah entered.

"Kol will talk if you give him enough time, isn't that right, brother?" Elijah smirked.

"Well, I better hope he starts talking." Rebekah huffed.

"Well, do begin, brother, I am sure that whatever you will say will be quite enlightening." Klaus remarked as he flipped a page of the book he was reading.

"Milords, milady?" Delilah entered the library with her head bent down.

"Have you seen the new maid?" Kol approached her and asked her.

"No, not since this afternoon, Lord Kol. Why?" Delilah retorted.

"Kol, what is going on?" Klaus closed his book now.

"What did she tell you?" Kol asked.

"She told me to do my chores." Delilah returned to her previous state. Glassy and dazed eyes with monotonous voice and all that.

"Enough, Kol." Elijah chided.

"If this is some kind of practical joke, Kol, you just succeeded in fooling all of us." Rebekah sat down beside Klaus.

"Don't believe me? Fine. I'll prove all of you wrong." He seethed as he stalked off.

"I do believe our dear brother has clearly lost his mind." Rebekah sighed as she herself picked up her own book.

"Oh, I'm sorry, milords, milady. I thought the library was empty. Delilah had assigned me to clean." Silena did a curtsy. Living in this time was relatively easy. As long as she was careful on the charmspeak.

"Silena, I thought you'd be just my handmaiden?" Rebekah looked up from the book she was reading.

"Delilah thought it was better for me to be versatile, milady." Silena replied.

"Oh, well, get on with it then." Rebekah shrugged the maid and continued reading her book.

* * *

Kol was in his private library. He was looking for the possible explanation of how a human could've used compulsion. The new maid didn't seem like a witch and she didn't act like one. She could've never been a vampire. He heard her panicked and frazzled breathing earlier this afternoon. He scanned the text of the book, careful not to skip a single line.

Compulsion

- the ability to control a person to do things. Usually a trait found in fictitious things such as vampires. Also known as Concilium and Charmspeak.

He looked for Concilium first.

Concilium

- a witch's ability to use their minds to control other minds. It has been believed that Concilium has been used mostly by fictitious figures such as witches and hags.

He was not satisfied with this answer and proceeded to look for Charmspeak.

Charmspeak

- a trait commonly found in myth. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty has this trait. She has also blessed her children with it. It is the ability to control the mind with words, eyes, and voice.

Kol snapped the book shut.

He was right. The girl had some sort of other aura around her.

She wasn't a vampire so Compulsion is out. Concilium was for witches, she didn't act like one. She was definitely a Charmspeaker.

* * *

**AN: That's about it. Leave a review so I'll know if I should continue this story. **


End file.
